Confessions
by CuteMyuu
Summary: Another JAJ story. I hope you like! Please be so kind as to review my fiction, I'd be a happy little Myuu! ^_^


Jessie steeled her nerves. She had been planning to do this, and now that the time had come she would pull through. She yelped slightly as the metal blade bit her tender skin, and felt sheepish. Of course it would hurt, stupid! She looked at the ring on her smooth finger sadly. It was such a pretty ring, with a sapphire in it. No, focus! As she prepared to try again, Meowth walked into her tent.  
  
"Jessie, what in the woild are ya doin'?" the cat pokémon asked, startled. "You can hoit yourself real bad wit' dat ting. Give it here." He advanced on her slowly, trying to be non-threatening. Like someone would approach a rabid Wigglytuff if they didn't have any self-defense. She sighed and put the razor blade down. "Good. Now walk away, slow-like."  
  
"Don't worry Meowth, I won't hurt myself." She stood up and brushed off her clothes. She started to take out a pocket mirror to check her looks, but stopped with her hand halfway to her pocket. "Oh, what's the use?" she inquired rhetorically. "It's not like I have anyone to look good for anyway. Now that he's gone..." I will let one tear out, she thought. Only one. Soon enough, her one tear had transformed into a torrent, salty droplets cascading down her cheeks as her legs gave way. She lay crumpled on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Jessie. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. It will." At a loss, Meowth patted her back consolingly, repeating, "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."  
  
"No, it's not!" Jessie exploded. She wiped her leaky eyes with the back of her gloved hand. "It's never going to be okay now that he's gone. And I feel like it was my fault, too. I was the one that convinced him to go out."  
  
"It was nobody's fault, Jess. Just go to sleep, you'll feel betta in da mornin'." Meowth looked worriedly over his shoulder at Jessie as he left the tent. This was the third time! He was worried about his partner in crime.  
  
Jessie changed into her night clothes and lay down in her sleeping bag. She wept silently, crying herself to sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"James, can we pleeease go for a ride? Please?" Jessie looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her plea.  
  
"All right, I guess." James opened the door of his new car, a silver Mercedes Benz CLK 430. "After you, madame." Jessie giggled and plopped her bottom on the comfy seats that smelled of new leather. She inhaled, enjoying the delicious scent. James' parents had bought him a new car in the hopes he would come home and marry Jessiebelle. So far, it wasn't working.  
  
James started the car and thrilled to hear the smooth purr of the engine as it came to life. He eased the car out of the dealership where it had been delivered for him and merged with the traffic flow. It handled like a dream, changing gears was effortless and the cup holder was cool too! He was mainly concentrating on the road, but he kept stealing glances at Jessie in the seat beside him, apparently enjoying the scenery. She was so beautiful, with crimson hair shining in the sun and those tempting cherry lips. The entire reason he always held a rose was because its colour reminded him of her shiny hair and kissable lips. It also smelled like her, that wonderful perfume she always wore. He sometimes wished he could admit how he felt, how much he had grown to love her over the years as his partner. He wanted to lie next to her in a bed of roses, gently stroking her beauteous hair and smelling her sweet scent mixed with that of the roses. Oh, what bliss that would have been! Too bad he could never confess. She acted like she only stayed with him because she was stuck with him and Meowth on the first day of training. He snapped out of his trance at the car horns blaring behind him, and he berated himself silently for making a fool out of himself in front of Jessie. His angel.  
  
Jessie looked at James adoringly. His bluish hair seemed radiant to her, his emerald eyes like stars in the sky for the way they seemed to glow when he was emotional. Those eyes were so expressive, so deep. Sometimes when she looked into them, she could feel herself being pulled into their hypnotic depths. When he had hugged her in fear, she always felt an electric tingle go down her spine. What a thrill! How she wanted to go through a Haunter House with him! Even if she did hate ghosts, it would be worth it to get a chance to hug him in fake fear, to press her shivering form against his strong chest. And he had such a sweet personality! He really didn't belong in Team Rocket, he was far too gentle and forgiving. She always mocked him for his mistakes and never-full stomach, but he forgave her the faults she had almost immediately. He would be the perfect match for... no, that wasn't possible. And even if it was, he definitely deserved someone better than the nobody daughter of the poorest family around. But still, to dream!  
  
"Jessie, I..." Drat! James cursed himself inside his head. His voice always seemed to give out whenever he tried to say something important. He wouldn't be able to muster the courage for another try until a few days from now! He looked away from her, embarrassed. Instead, he kept his gaze on the traffic in front of him and changed lanes.  
  
"James, I..." She looked over at him, at his perfection that nobody else could even come close to. His cheeks were slightly flushed, as if it were too hot and his eyes were riveted on the road. She wished she could tell him how cherubic that made him look, when he was blushing! She could never quite get the words out, though. Well, one more try. "James, look at me." He obeyed and turned his bright, expectant eyes on her. She could feel the hotness of a blush creeping up her neck, but she forged on. "James, I have something to tell you," she said carefully.  
  
When she spoke, James automatically looked at her. Oh, she looked so lovely when she was serious! Her sapphire eyes shone with reflected sunlight. He took a small fraction of his attention off of her to swerve around the car in front of them that had suddenly put on its brakes.   
  
"James, I think I l-" she was cut off by a screech of brakes, the tortured scream of twisting metal and the jarring sensation as a turning VW Beetle smashed into and through the driver's side door. The silver car rolled lazily onto its side, then down a ditch and finally came to rest with its passenger door facing the sky. "James!" She brushed the glass fragments from the 'unbreakable' windshield off of her face with her left hand, because it felt like her right wrist was at a completely unnatural angle. There had been a horrible snap in her wrist when the car first rolled onto its side, because her right arm had been trapped in between her body and the door. She still couldn't see, though. She brushed at her eyes with her fingers, and her vision cleared a bit. She gingerly felt her forehead and, sure enough, there was a gash across it from her left temple to her right ear. No doubt caused by a fragment of the windshield. It was her blood that had been clouding her vision but as she wiped it away, she wished she hadn't. As her head rolled to her left, she saw James, unconscious or - no! He had to be unconscious. That was all there was to it. He had to be.  
  
James awoke to the sound of Jessie sobbing quietly. "Jessie?" His voice didn't sound like his at all. When he tried to move to embrace and comfort her, pain streaked through all of his nerve endings. Tiny pinpricks all over his body were agonizing, and a strand of his hair hanging in front of his face had been turned from its normal colour to a deep, grotesque shade of purple. If Jessie had been hurt in the crash...  
  
Jessie heard a weak noise from James' direction. She could see his beautiful eyes were clouded slightly, showing grogginess and confusion. An ambulance siren suddenly caused her to jump, and pain seized her wrist again. Paramedics were rushing over from the ambulance, prying open her door and dragging her out onto the cool grass. Something was being sprayed over her wrist, and there was a sickening snap as the bones re-aligned themselves. It must have been a super potion, those have been known to work on people as well as pokémon. She felt suddenly exhausted, but she could not allow herself to go to sleep. "James," she whispered.  
  
There were vague noises, but they were all fuzzy to James' failing hearing. Jessie was lifted out of the car by people making shouting shapes with their mouths. James couldn't hear any more, his senses were slowly going dull. Good, they had gotten her out of the car. That meant she would probably live. Sensations were a blur now, except for a consistent throbbing from his chest. He strained to look towards the source of the pain, and found himself nose-to-edge with a shard of windshield. Upon commanding his sight to focus, he determined that it was the source of the pain, probably sticking through his left lung. As he breathed, he felt the sickly sensation of bubbles forming in his lungs. Oh, if only he'd told Jessie before! If only she found the ring he had in his backpack, he would feel content. He'd been meaning to give it to her for some time now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It held a single sapphire surrounded by tiny, light green peridot stones. The colours were supposed to signify their eyes... James felt the world spinning around him. With his last bubbling breath, he confessed to the world what only Weezing, in its pokéball, heard:  
"Jessie, I love you. Forever. I will always love you..."  
  
Jessie seemed to hear many things at once, with all the shouting and honking and who knows what else. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she could hear James too. She seemed to hear ragged, unhealthy-sounding breaths being taken, then: "Jessie, I love you." When she heard no more, she raised her head to the cold, unforgiving sky and cried her loss. 


End file.
